


Kiss it all better

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Scars, Time to not be inactive for months :D, hand kissing, i never know what to write here sorry, mention of dog attacks, not emotional scars just like. actual scars, well arm more specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 1 - Every scar has a story.





	Kiss it all better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scar
> 
> Right so this fic is for The Walking Dead November Writing Challenge by stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale on Tumblr! Go check them out please if you wanna participate :)
> 
> I never post fics on my own tumblr so ao3 is where its at for me.

"-and I got this one when I climbed over a broken fence," Violet says, holding her pale right arm up so Clementine can see an even paler thin white line on it.

"Ouch," she hisses lowly and sympathetic, gently holding Violet's arm as she examines the scar. "How bad did it hurt?"

Violet shrugs. "It didn't hurt that bad, honestly. It was more like... something that I just kinda felt for about a week, you know?"

Clementine nods, and gives her a grin. "I think I have you beat, though."

Violet smiles back at Clementine's cheeky tone. "Oh really? Show me."

This time Clementine lifts up her own arm, and pulls back the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a long, mangled, and slightly discolored scar right in the middle.

Violet's eyes widen slightly, and she lets out a low, somewhat impressed whistle. Grabbing the arm she says "Yeah, I think you have me beat too."

"A dog attacked me a long time ago," Clem explains. "He was alone, and starving, so I understand why he did it but it hurt for a while."

"Wow," Violet says, releasing the arm. "You're lucky the dog didn't have rabies or something."

Clementine winced a little. "Yeah, that somehow sounds worse than being torn apart by a walker."

Violet opened her mouth to retort, but then something akin to realization entered her eyes, and she closed her mouth quickly, a blush starting to form on her face.

Clementine, who had been watching her the entire time, didn't miss her reaction.

"What? What is it?" she asks softly.

Violet stammers. "Uh, can I... see your arm again?"

Confused, but not unwilling, Clem nods and lifts her arm back up.

Violet slowly, and gently, takes the arm, and puts it up to her face, giving it a soft, sweet kiss.

If Clementine wasn't blushing before, she certainly is now.

Letting go, Violet bashfully looks away, avoiding eye contact. "Don't think about it too much. It's just - it's some stupid thing Louis says sometimes. "Kiss it better" or something... dumb like that..." she trails off.

"Oh... um..." Clementine doesn't exactly know what to say, but her body moves faster than her mind. She quickly grabs Violet's right arm, and places her own kiss over the fence scar.

"There," she says with an air of finality, hoping her embarrassment doesn't show. She ignores how her blush grows deeper when she spots the wide-eyed look Violet was giving her. "Now yours is all better too."

After a moment, Violet lets out a breathy laugh, and grabs both of Clementine's hands, leaning into her. "Everything about this was so corny, wasn't it?"

Clementine smiles, and starts moving back and forth, making them sway as though they're doing the world's slowest dance. "No, I think it was cute."

"Cute things can be corny."

"Well, maybe. But I don't think you're corny, I think you're cute."

"Okay, now _you're_ being corny."

"You wound me, Vi."

"And now you sound like Louis."

"I do not!"

"Hm, maybe. Maybe not, but," pausing their movement, Violet brushes a lone strand of hair away from Clem's face. "You're definitely a lot cuter than he is."

Making a sound of embarrassment, Clementine hides her face in Violet's shoulder, willing that the heat her cheeks would go away.

Violet sighs happily, and they keep on swaying.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing challenge is mostly for drabbles so none of my fics during this event is going to be too long sorry :(
> 
> But I plan on writing a story every day for November! Wish me luck :D
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
